


Head Over Heels

by chungledownbi (thenearsightedbi)



Series: A Slice of Limon [8]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25679233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenearsightedbi/pseuds/chungledownbi
Summary: A short story about how Limon's night went at the wedding reception of Count Liam Wilhemina and Duchess Primsy Coldbottle.
Series: A Slice of Limon [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858369
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Head Over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to the Ziscord. I just wanted to be included and here I am, lol.

A year or so after the Battle of Castle Candy, Count Liam Wilhemina and the Duchess Primsy Coldbottle are wed in Lacramore. With the hurt of loss and battles beginning to slowly fade from the premier consciousness of many gathered at the wedding, there is joy. 

At the reception, Limon finds himself attempting to straighten his bowtie for what feels like the hundredth time in five minutes before giving up in a huff. He stands against the walls of the reception hall hoping that if he simply doesn’t move, he won’t have to throw himself down the stairs again. The stairs in Lacramore he has found, are particularly sharp compared to those in Candia, and he still has some bruises healing from the last time he was meant to punish himself.

Waitstaff walk by easily with trays and check in on guests as Limon stands stock still and wide eyed about five feet away from the main wedding table. The duchess and her new husband talk closely and comfortably as guests often walk up to their table to give congratulations. Suddenly a hand softly touches his elbow.

“Excuse me, do you think now is a good time to speak with the Duchess?” A lovely vanilla yogurt handmaiden in wedding clothes peers up at him with nervous eyes. “I terribly hate to bother her, but she asked me to bring this over to the table. Every time I make to approach, another guest comes to offer congratulations.” She frowns a bit. “I’ve been standing to the side here for about 2 hours now.” She is the most beautiful girl he’s ever seen.

“Oh I understand entirely miss, if I interrupted Master Liam he would be honor-bound punish me.” Limon said gravely, and far too loudly. 

“Limon, I’m not going to punish you for-” Liam sees the yogurt handmaiden and raises his eyebrows. “Oh, am I interrupting something?” An incomprehensible grin passes the Count’s face as he lightly taps his wife on the shoulder. She turns to look as her veil cascades around her.

“Oh, Tivia! I’ve been wondering when you would come by! Do you have it, dear?” She says sweetly, outstretching a hand. 

“Oh yes mum! Right away!” Tivia moves to take something from her pockets and catches a loose cheddar tile with the point of her shoe.

“Miss!” Limon cries as he reaches to catch her. He succeeds, and briefly holds her in his arms in what could have been suave, but a tile slips from beneath his shoe and they both tumble to the ground. Limon groggily opens his eyes after the impact and sees Tivia clutching his shirt tightly as she lies pressed on top of him. They both blush darkly as they make eye contact and begin to right themselves.

At least I managed to break her fall. He thinks to himself. I deserve it more than she does I’m sure.

“Deepest apologies my lady, I simply wished to aid you.” He says standing quickly and offering her a hand. She takes it, still blushing and smiles at him. They stay like that for a moment; her hand in his and looking into each other’s eyes. He only belatedly hears the Duchess calling for Tivia when the gaze is broken. 

“Apologies mum, I simply did not wish to intrude!” And hands a small object to Primsy. The Duchess smiles and turns to look at the two of them.

“Thank you dear. Now, Limon, you are a squire, yes?” 

“Yes your grace I previously followed along with Sir Theobald before Master Li- I mean! Duke Liam invited me to join you here in Lacramore.” He slowly withdrew his sword ready to impale himself upon it if the Duke saw fit for incorrectly referring to his station. 

“Wonderful.” Primsy said clapping her hands together. “Put that thing away,” she said waving to the sword and giving him a knowing look, “and do take Tivia on a walk in the cheese gardens. She needs to bolster her constitution after that fall. Don’t you think, darling?” She turned her head to her husband for agreement. 

“Oh definitely! Yeah, Limon you should definitely take her for a walk in the gardens. I… demand it?” The duke said non threateningly. Limon was terrified. 

“Of course, at once sire! I won’t fail you again!” And he took Tivia’s hand once more and began to lead her towards the gardens. He didn’t look at her much as they left the hall together, but when he did warmth swelled in his chest, and he thought this might have been the best punishment he’d ever received.


End file.
